Music in Mori's heart
by musican216
Summary: Nat and her band Purely Riot just got accepted into Ouran High School. They only have each other. Nat is the glue to the group holding them above the ocean of grief they have from the people they lost. She sacrifices her emotions over her own loses of her father mother and cousin. Will she find friendship? Hope? Even Love? Or drown in grief?
1. Purley Riot

**So first chapter of the new story. And here is my new and improved,**

"**Sup names Nat"**

"**Eddie"**

"**I am CHAD my number is 9" pimp slap from Nat. "Ow BOSS"**

"**Names Brian"**

"**Hi nice to see you names Sam"**

"**Hi I'm Rin"**

"**Miku"**

"**Meiko"**

"**I'm Luka the next big designer remember my name" **

"**Don't you wait for your cue or did that just fly out the window." **

"**You can't tell us what to do" –all saying- **

"**I made you all I can make you all die, now say the disclaimer"**

"**Fine Musican216 only owns me and the rest of the members of Purely Riot nothing else if she did she wouldn't be typing this story wishing she had more of a social life" –Nat**

"**HEY I HAVE TWO FRIENDS, enjoy the story" **

Nattily Roberts- Lead singer can play every instrument! Hair-Black with a gentle curl Eyes- Blue Nicknames- Boss (by the other members of Purely Riot) , Daughter ( Tamaki and Eddie), Poet (by Sammy) goes by Nat, Nat-Chan (by honey), Cuz (by dead Emily Roberts), Solider girl( the men her father trained, and her own trainer who thought she was a he till completion) Dead people important to her- Emily Roberts (cousin but she raised her since she was 10 died by **not telling you yet =b**) Oliver Roberts (her dad went missing in combat) Sophie Roberts (her birth mother who died in a car crash when she was 6)

Edward Matts- Pianist can play every classical instrument Also he has the highest Iq in the world but acts like an idiot. Hair – shaggy and blond Eyes- brown Nicknames- Bakka, Idiot, genius (only called this by Nat because she knows his Iq) Dead people important to him- Maria Matts (his mother who died when he was 14)

Chad Max- rapper second vocalist and lead guitar. He is also the hipster of the group. Hair- shaggy and black Eyes- NOBODY KNOWS he is always wearing his glasses(even when he's asleep) Nicknames- Hipster/hip, Cheshire (like the cat from Alice and wonder land) Dead people important to him- Amy Vince (his dead girlfriend who died by her abusive parent's hitting her head on the table)

Brian King- drummer and athlete of the group always has a banged on his nose to cover a scar he got when he was little Hair- brown hair that goes to the edge of his neck Eyes- dark green Nicknames- Jock, Buddy(called this by his dead father) Dead people important to him- Max King (his dad who died by getting jumped and killed in an ally in Brooklyn New York bringing him his new football)

Samuel Jackson- Base and helps right songs with Nat. Hair- brown but always wears his black beanie his sister gave to him. Nicknames- Sammy, and Jackson and Shakespeare Dead people important to him- Anomie Jackson (his sister died by getting hit by a car)

Rin Vine- Editor and the youngest Hair- blond and short eyes- light blue Nicknames- Rinny but mostly is just called Rin Dead people important to her- Len Vine (her twin brother died by drowning)

Miku Harris- Manger and Nat's Math Tutor Hair- long and blue usually in 2 pig tails Eyes- blue Nicknames- Mimi Dead people important to her- Janie Harris (little sister died by suicide)

Luka Valero- costume designer and has the best fashion sense Hair- long and pink she wears it down Eyes- light pink Nicknames- Abercrombie (for obvious reasons) Dead people important to her- Lindsey Valero(died by getting shot while protecting Luka)

Meiko Vane- choreographer and set designer Always has spray can duffle bag Hair- short and brown Eyes- brown Nicknames- Mei The color bandit Dead people important to her- Mamie Vane (little sister died by a slit throat)

**There you have it all 9 Oc's all are members of Purely Riot_**

**Nat's pov. **

"Come on guys lets go Ouran is waiting for us!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Chad is the first one to come down. He was wearing his tacky sweater and red skinny jeans and his red hipster glasses. His white guitar case in his right hand. And his black backpack on his back. "You look beautiful as always" he grins his usual Cheshire grin. I'm wearing my jean short shorts and my Purely Riot tank top with a black leather jacket and my black combat boots. My hair in a ponytail but two curls framing my face. And my black messenger bag and guitar case. "Stop being a Perv Cheshire" Luka runs down the stairs. She was wearing a gold and white skirt and a white ruffley tank top and gold head phones. And cradling her outfit binder to her chest. And her white back pack on her back "Ahh you know my heart only beats for you Abercrombie" Chad says he wasn't lying he was falling for her she did remind him of Amy. "IN your dreams" Luka scoffs had pretends to look hurt I watch amused. Yep I'm going to sing at their wedding

"Here my lovely daughter" Eddie wearing jeans and plad shirt. And blue backpack his keyboard case in his right hand. "Hell no" I laugh at him going to the corner we deemed the emo corner. "MOMMIE OUR DAUGHTER IS USING BAD WORDS AGAIN" Eddie yells from his corer. I hear a beat coming down the stairs. I see Brian beating his drum sticks against the wall. "Shut up Bakka" that caused Eddie to sink deeper into his emo corner. He was wearing jeans and his lettermen jacket his dark green back pack. "Right here" Rin is the net to come down with her black gym shorts and yellow tank top and her black and yellow bag and a white bow in her hair and a clipboard in her arms. "HERE" Miku is the next with her black skirt and blue tank top and a black cardigan her hair in its usual style and light blue back pack. Her IPad mini in her arms. "Coming" Meiko is next with a red sleeveless v neck and white jeans with paint splatters her iPod in her left hand Her duffle bag full of spray can bottles slung over her left shoulder and red back pack on her right. "Here" Sammy is next wearing his Purely Riot v neck and jeans and of course his beanie his brown messenger bag and his base case. "TO OURAN ACADMY" I yell and we all start walking as a family of 9 teen's no parents just my family. Here that dad I'm happy again.

**_ BY THE POWER OF THE DOCTOR TIME SKIP **

We all walk into the gates. Every rich kid stares at us. With good reason we stick out like sore thumbs. "HELLO OURAN" Chad yells. I back hand his head. "Let's act semi normal! We need to go to the headmaster's office. Find someone to show us the way. THAT ARE JOB PURLEY RIOT LETS DO THIS. WE CONQURED AMERICA, MEXICO, CANADA, SOUTH AMERICA, GERMANY, ENGLAND, CHINA, ITALY, AND PARIS WE CAN CONQURE JAPAN!" I yell the end pointing at the ground. Than I was off asking girls guys whoever and they all ignored me. We all meet again and they all had the same result. "Excuse me are you all look ing for the head masters office" We all turn around to see a girl in a dude uniform. Chad hugs her pretending to be a cat rubbing his face over her legs. "Dude no offence are you a girl." She looks at him than us. "I thought it was obvious" I say looking Ed and the others and they were nodding with me. "You know what you tell us were the headmasters office we won't tell anyone that you're a chick" Brian says. She points us in the right direction as we go there we lock are arms with each other. WE FINNALY get to the office.

"I suppose you are all the new students." The lady behind the desk asks razing her eye brow. "Yep" I say making sure to bare a grin. "Mr. Souh is waiting for you" All nine of us gulp. We step into his office to see a man's back facing us. I coughed.. He turn to be an old blond dude. "Where Purely Riot" I say with a small wave "Sit" I sit in the chair across from him and had Rin in my lap. Brian sat in the chair next to me. The others stood behind us. "Let's get your guys paper work strait." He smiles at us. "So you all live on elks street" his first question was. "Yep home sweet home" Chad peeps behind me. "I have to ask you all look like you would all be arch enemies how does you band work" he asks. "Well Nat that's you" They all say at the same time this isn't the first time we were asked. "You see Mr. Souh when I was first making the band we all lost at least one person at the time and I needed help paying for my cousins treatment. Actually all of them hated each other's guts it was kind of funny, it was so bad we couldn't work together, so than I did what any sane person in my position, I just talked to them about our pasts are and they all realized even though we might all look completely different on the inside we have at least one thing in common we have lost people thing each of us became are own people cause are family lives without those people would be worthless. So instead of just being alone with dead end jobs we became a family. So that's how we work like a family we have fights and we are completely opposites we are one family." I explain. He has a dreamy face and teary eyes.

"That beautiful its official Purely Riot I want to be your new sponsor" I hear Miku jump up and down. "Yay YAY YAY Ummmmm here's the paper work just sign the bottom and you'll be our new sponsor. The contract basically says that you'll pay for 20 percent of our need venues, cloth so Luka can do her thing, instrument prepares, new amps etc. And will put up you logo on the merchandise T-shirts, bags, and rubber bracelets. Do we have a deal?" She smiles her fake smile getting him to sign. "It would be a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Souh." She steps back looking over the paper work. "You can all go to home room it just started a while ago. And we have a room for you to practice in music room 2 right next to music room three here are the keys" We all nod our heads I take the keys he's offering me. "Sir are we allow to custom the room the way we want it" He nods his head Meiko We step out of his office getting our schedules. "Okay so Rin you're in 1a –she pouts about being alone- sorry kido but you are the youngest. Chad Luka Miku Eddie Meiko Sammy your all in the same class 2a wow chad how did you pull that off"

I smile at everyone shocked about how the 2 dumbest people got in the advance class (even though ones a genius). "Brian you're in 3b." I sweat drop about myself being alone. With rich girls snobby girls who get everything they ever wished over for. Yay that sounds like absolute fun. "And I'm in 3a. So remember each other's classes if any of you get in trouble or get hurt send someone to get us." They nod their heads knowing I'm not joking. "And guys lets conquer Japan" I put my fist in the middle of us. They all joined in putting their fist with mine all of us saying our usual chant. "We are broken Hurt Each of us But Together we stand Lets start a PURLEY RIOT" We through are fist in the air. Now each of them having a new sense of hope. It was a part of my job giving them hope. They all walk to their class with their schedules in their hands knowing the meeting spot is Music Room 2. I run my hand though my hair while I'm walking to 3a. I step through the door and the teacher smiles. And all the kids grew silence yup dad I'm surrounded by rich kids wearing my dog tags and your old leather jacket soooo I think I'm going to die not by getting shot but them all looking at me so I'll see ya sooner than expected. "You must be one of the new scholarship students? Nattily Roberts" I felt my eye twitch nattily only one person called me that and I hate her with every ounce of my being. "I go by Nat or Roberts just don't call me that brings particular memories that might trigger reactions which can cause said person who said it to get permently injured or worst." I calm my muscles and control my expression going to my only expression I have when I'm not on stage or with PR **(Purely Riot) **blank no emotion. It scares PR they say it isn't me that I'm there boss for a reason I was born to. My Fathers and PRs words not mine. "Ok nice to know Nat" she says in a cheerful voice that's going to get annoying fast. "Any questions about Nat" Almost every student raised your hand. I whistle. "Wow you want to now some shit about me well how about the girl in the pig tails." She puts her down.

"Ummmmm what's Purely Riot" Most of the kids laugh so I guess I have a few fans. "Hey not everyone knows about PR let me explain before you all start hating. Purely Riot or PR is the band I'm in we actually got pretty famous are concert is sold out except a few I have reserved for a few fans. –I take my jacket of showing the 01 and singer / the boss women- that's my job." Her eyes widen probably at some off my tats and no doubt my scars. "How about the short kid." I point to the blond which reminded me so much of her I nearly died. "Where are you from?" he asks really cherry he was almost just like her a few girls looked at me like they wanted to kill me. Good Luck with that. "Brooklyn New York the bad side though the side you want some kind of weapon on ya so you won't get yourself killed." I shrug. A boy blurts out from the back of the room. "How did you get those scars." I glare at him. He looked like he wanted to die. "Were done Teach where do I sit" I bring my ace back my eyes no doubt burning with anger I hold so the rest of the band floats above water unlike me struggling to breath with the weight of keeping the ones I love above when I most hold the fate of droning if someone doesn't save me from my death. "Sit next to Honey, Honey raise your hand." The kid who reminded me so much of her I feel like breaking down.

I move setting my guitar case on my desk putting in my ear buds listening to les misères I dreamed a dream. I ignored the class knowing everything there teaching. "MS. Roberts" I see a question on a book I read cover to cover. "Mind answering the question" she seemed smug catching me not paying attention this I history my favorite class. "Tell me Ms. Roberts what did Sun Tzu mean in the art of war when he said know your enemy and know yourself and you can fight a hundred battles without disaster." I allowed a grin to appear on my face I read that book and understood every word when I was a toddler. I stand. "When he said that he meant that I you know your enemies so well you can predict his/her next move and you can use that to you advantage and then attack before they can meaning you most likely win by surprise and knowing there tactics you can avoid your troops getting damaged but general Sun Tzu was to smart so instead of attacking them with his knowledge he waited or them setting a trap his most common involving his archers oil and fire. This Famous quote also inspired the famous quote _keep your friends close your enemies closer _and his tactic were used in many many wars." I smile at the end sitting back down and staring out the window.

-time skip- **lunch which I don't know about your high schools but in mine we just leave. **

The bell rings. I stand up running out of the room to be bombarded by hugs from everyone. "They were horrible they called us commoner trash Poet" Sammy says. "They were boss so spoiled that they said my IPad was out of date" Miku complains in my shoulder. "They called my fashion sense horrible." Luka cries. "I got no numbers" Chad is next. I growl. "Tell me who" They all stiffen. "And mama bear mode activates." Brian says. We had a crowd around us. They all began to back away at my dark and deadly ore forming around me including PR. "Calm down Boss were ok" I breathe after here that. "Let's head to the room Meiko do you have your designs for the room- she nods- I'll grab food meet you there" I wave at them. Before getting in the cafeteria. Why the hell is food so expensive and why did I forget to pack lunch. "I'll have 4 number 4s 4 number 2s and one spicy tuna and 9 waters." I tell the guy. "14997.00 yen please" I hand him the money slowly. He hands me the trays. " Just the plates and can you get cup holsters." I ask he nods doing what I asked. I put the plates on my arms the cup holster in my hand I gave Brian my guitar case. The other students stared at me in shock I worked in a bar for years so I balanced the plate and cups with ease. We get to the Music Room the door already had Purely Riot grafted on the door and our bird on it Brian opens the door. I walk in Music blaring a stage already built and Meiko working on the mural on all the people we lost behind the stage. "FOOD" I yell they turn the Jude box down and grab the food all avoiding my spicy tuna with great care and grabbing water. We sit down all together like a family yelling, joking together. This place is where I belong protecting them.

A group of 6 guys and Haruhi walked in the door. I through our plates in the sink yes we have a sink in a music room. "Excuse me who performed the vandalism on the door." One with glasses say. Meiko turns shaking a spray can of yellow spray paint. "That be me four eyes got a problem." She gets off her ladder. "It is against the school code" he says I stand up but before I can get in a fight Miku steps in as our famous ice queen. "Well we have a signed contract with the headmaster he's our new sponsor for PR and I have recording of him saying we can do whatever we want to this room. And line 3 part b states that you can only go against the code with the headmasters permission which we do and I that is all I suggest you buy a ticket for our show in an hour or leave or security will force you out" she smiles I look at her and nod she nods at me. I step up taking my jacket off revealing my scars that go to my elbows. And all the names of the people we lost on one arm is cursive

Emily Roberts

Sophia Roberts

Oliver Roberts

Maria Matts

Amy Vince

Max King

Anomie Jackson

Len Vine

Janie Harris

Lindsey Valero

Mamie Vane

R.I.P

"How much are tickets." The blond idiot asks jumping. "30 bucks a ticket" Miku says. I take my guitar and sit down with my journal. "Shake sphere help" We both sit down ignoring the new people just writing. "See you all in an hour." Tamaki says I look up my eyes landing on a set of dark brown ones the world stops turning We break gaze sadly and I find myself getting excited for the show.

**Here's the re-write. I will answer questions about Oc's and other subjects. I'll start writing chapter two as soon as I can –Musican216 =b **


	2. Host Club?

**Here we go time for chapter 2 I made a mistake Rin has the mini IPad and Miku had the clipboard yep still making stupid mistakes this is a rewrite of my original which I took down. And the deaths of the people important to them are important to the story later on.**

"**YOU TOOK US DOWN" –Nat yells.**

"**Yep but I'm sorry here's a cookie" **

"**Cookie where" Honey bouncing up and down**

**Nat silence**

"**Honey you can have the cookie if you say the disclaimer."**

"**Yay ok Musican216 does not own us only the members of PR" **

"**SHE DOES NOT OWN US" –PR members **

"**Yes I made you I can kill you but enjoy the chapter" **

Nat's pov

Me and Sammy keep writing for our show. We are just doing a one song show. We are sold out even for today making me wonder what will happen after we graduate will we go to college or keep moving. I push that to the back of my mind will cross that line when we get there. Right now I'm concentrating on this song making me and the bands feelings known. Letting other people who have felt the same thing know they aren't alone. Meiko just finished all the portraits of all the people we lost. Miku was sweeping the stage. Brian and the guys were moving the stuff onto the stage.

"NAT WE NEED HELP." Brian yells. I saw them trying to lift a black grand piano on stage. I jump off the stage joining them in lifting it. "Now push forward" I say. They do and we finally get on stage. We finally get it on stage pushing it so its back stage. "Shows in an hour time to change outfits" Luka yells. I turn and nod to her. "Guys change rooms left side of the stage, girls on the right. Luka hold our costumes mine was black shorts and a white tank top and it said "We are hurt We are broken We have no home but each other". I smile at her Jumping of the run way and getting my new cloths. I change in the changing room I stare in the mirror my mind drifts to distant memory.

Flash back

My mom brushes my hair gently. "One day Nattie you'll make a man very happy" I smile at her. "Like you make daddy happy" A girlish voice which was me. "Yeah like I make daddy happy you have beautiful hair have I ever told you that" I giggle. "Yours is pretty to mommy". She had blond hair with a gentle curl and bright blue eyes. She smiles. "Done" she puts a white bow in my hair. "Let's go to the grocery store and get your dad some ice cream cake so when he comes home tonight we can welcome his home"

Present

Little did I know that was the last day I have smooth skin on my arms and my mother. When my dad came home he went to the hospital where my 6 year old body laid in a coma with white bangles all over my body minus my face. And having to plan a funeral for my mother. Some welcome home why did we have to go then? Why did some drunk decided to drive? So many questions so little answers. When I got out dad had met Nicole and they were dating that was also when I started in the arts of ninjetsu, Kedo, judo, boxing, Chinese marital arts, Kenpo, S.C.A.R.S, Thang-Ta, Shooto (mma), Kuntaw, anything involving a weapon of any sort, parcore, karate, and an art that my father made himself he called it "The study of the round table". I still practice each fighting style it has been inbreeded in my mind. I turn looking away from the mirror.

I was back stage with the rest of the guys. They smile at me they all wore jeans and t-shirts with the same quote on it. Miku and the girls walked in the back. "Ready when you are" Miku smiles she isn't always an ice queen. "You heard her boys" I put my hand in front of me. Just like this morning they put their hands in with mine. ""We are broken Hurt Each of us But Together we stand Lets start a PURLEY RIOT" We yell. I hear fans screaming on us to come on and hurry. I pull the curtains down they fall. Showing the mural behind us and us. I move I'm already hooked up to the wireless mike.

"Hello Ouran" I yell they scream. The guys walk behind me. Eddie to his keyboard, Brian to his drums, Sammy to his bass, Chad to his guitar me to the runway. Touching fans hands with my fingertips. "This is a one song deal you might be able to get tickets to our big concert in Tokyo if you already haven't. For you who don't know us we are Purely Riot the pictures behind us are all the people who died who we love they were are only family but now we have another new family these guys and the members of behind the sense are the new family that each of has in this beautiful cruel world. Here is our new song that we just wrote today Beautiful Cruel World." **(the song is beautiful cruel world English version by adrisaurus) **

_Nat singing _

_There's a dream my heart just can't seem to leave behind_

_Like a flower holding on for life, inside my mind_

_Time and again, I push it away from me_

_But it finds a way back in sleep_

_My beating heart drowns my thoughts away_

_Tearing apart this dreamer's way_

_But still I know deep inside my soul_

_That I never can let it go_

I do a back round off.

_How can anybody live in a world that's so cruel and beautiful?_

_Always asking why we're really here_

_Losing all of our control to our fears_

_Some of us are strong, some of us are weak, but still we seek..._

I widen my arms.

_For a new day that can offer more_

_Do we really know the world we're fighting for?_

_Up above the grey of the sky reflects my eyes_

I bring my hands to my face.

_All the air that sweeps around me seems to coldly sigh_

_And to join us in our despair the heavens weep_

_As we wait on eternal sleep_

My arms hug myself

_Try to escape from reality_

_By searching for a fantasy_

_But still I know that I have to go _

I snap my arms out.

_Can't hold on to a dream of home_

_How can anybody live in a world that's so cruel and beautiful?_

_Always fighting to survive the day_

_Giving all we have to keep death at bay_

_Are we really here, is it really clear despite the fear?_

_Should we fight on for the ugly truth?_

_Or should we hide behind the lies of distant youth?_

I do multiple back flips and round offs in the air during the guitar solo ending to the base of the stage.

_What if I could turn into a melody_

_And traverse the world at the speed of sound?_

_I'd go all the all the way around_

_Like a song of hope profound_

_For the ones who need answers to distant pleas_

I slide on my knees down the runway

_How can anybody live in a world that's so cruel and beautiful?_

_Always asking why we're really here_

_Losing all of our control to our fears_

_Some of us are strong, some of us are weak, but still we seek... _

_For a new day that can offer more_

_Do we really know the world we're fighting for? _

I pull my arms back **(like jack did when he did the whole king of the world thing in titanic)**. The fans scream some clawing at my legs. I stand up. "This song is for those who know the pain me and the member of Purely Riot have all felt. This world is beautiful and cruel. I have lived in hell and I survived you can survive live breath take a risk or you might lose everything." I wave my hand as I walk back stage. The guys and I link arms on each other's shoulders.

-Time skip an hour after show- '

We hear swoons and screams next door. "I CAN'T COMPLETE MY DAM HOMEWORK WITH THOSE DAM SCREAMS" Brian yells. I smile. "I'll go next door guys try to resolve the problem I'll be back" Leaving them laughing on my terminator quote. We watched that last night. I walk in to Music room three only to start chocking on rose petals isn't that a safety issue. I keep coughing after a few seconds I finally am able to breathe.

"Hello angle can I help you" A blond idiot grabs my hand kissing it. O HELL NO! I flip him over with a flick of my wrist. And he starts crying like an idiot "Dam I'm so sorry instinct but you shoulder shouldn't even be sprained" I mean really same thing happened to me and I kicked the dudes legs from under him. The dude with glasses started to escort girls out of the room. What the hell did I just stepped into? "You just cut our profits by 995100000 yen (10000000 bucks in American cash)" I held my chest falling on my knees dam I grew up were rent was 120 so that makes my heart nearly stops at that number. A guy helps my 5 foot 10 body stand again. I look up at him the world stops. It's just us. My heart beating faster than humming birds.

Mori's pov. **(I'm just going to write what he felt when he helped her. Yeah I'm lazy)**

I help Nat up she looks up at me. Her facial expression was blank but her eyes told a different story. It showed pain, hate, and a sense of kindness. "Boss" A guy with glasses takes her from me. I felt my heart twinge in pain. Did I like it when she was in my arms?

Nat's Pov.

"Boss" I hear the guys come behind me taking my from the dark eye dude. I would be lying if I said when they took me from his arms I wasn't disappointed. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER" Brian yells. Meiko has to step in front of him to calm him down. Yep they are totally getting together. "We did nothing Mr. King I believe she is in shock about how much debt she owes the host club." Four eyes states. "I walked in on man Whores and now I owe them debt." I cry out sweat dropping. "How much debt does she owe" Yes Ice queen will save me. "995100000 yen"

Miku turns around and glares at me. "BOSS WHY?!" she lands into Sammy's arms hmmmm maybe just maybe. Chad and Luka are the one helping me stand. While Rin is turned into stone and is starting to vanish with the wind. The blond stops crying and kicks his feet to sit in a chair. "When in Rome do as the romans do Purely Riot you would now be are musical entertainment" blond idiot says. Only I owe them money not my family. So I speak my mind. I get up if looks could kill he would be dead. "I owe you money. THEY –I motion to my family that now stands behind me- DON'T! I don't even know your name ICE QUEEN"

I look behind me to see Miku looking at her clipboard. "Four eyes is Kyoya Otori, Baka in the chair is Tamaki Souh, the two red heads are Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, the big dude in Takashi Morinozuka, the blond on his shoulders – I flinch when I see him if he had longer hair he would look just like Emily- is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and you already know the cross dresser Haruhi Fujioka. All members of The Ouran High School Host Club" I memorize their names. "and you are Miku Harris, Nattily Roberts, Luka Valero, Meiko Vane, Rin Vine, Samuel Jackson, Brian King, Edward Matts and Chad Max all members Purely Riot all having close family members die horrible deaths. I believe the one who lost the most was Nattily Roberts her cousin Emily Roberts lung cancer, Sophia Roberts Car accident, Oliver Roberts Missing in Combat"

My eyes flared with anger. HOW DID HE KNOWANYTHING ABOUT LOSS?! I break away from Luka and Chad both of them trying to hold me back. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOSS?! I LOST JUST AS MUCH AS THEY DID AND IF YOU SAY I LOST MORE YOU ARE WRONG! IF YOU FELT ANY LOSS AND SURVIVED YOU ARE MORE MAN THAN I AM! AND THEY DID!" I was in front of him stand higher than him. "If you try to understand me or my band you would only get further away from the truth"

I breathe in and out trying to calm my muscles as I was trained to do. "Look I owe you money they don't we can still play for you if you arrange a gig with our manger Miku and pay in advance I will pay the debt back but is there another way. And what exactly is The Host Club?" I ask. "I'm glad you asked the host club is when young men with too much time on their hands entertain young women with too much time on their hands" Tamaki explains. Chads eye brow shoot up in an idea. "So where are the hostess" he starts to rub his hands. Only to get smacked by booth me and Luka. "STOP BEING PERVY" Luka yells. Jealousy? The blond claps his hands together. "That's it Nat you would be our first hostess." What the hell did I just got myself into?

**End of chapter two! Come on people comment and I'll give you a cookie. Favorite I'll give you a brofist! Follow come on you might as well favorite but you get a high five. **


	3. Love?

**Okay people chapter 3! And I only have one comment really I don't think this story is that bad is it ;( anyway I have a shout out to a friend who SHOULD be reading this!** **You know who you are. Also Miku turned into Sam's arms it was 1 am when I wrote chapter 2 so yeah. Chad do the disclaimer **

**MUSICAN216 DOES NOT OWE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

**Thank you here is my friend's number.**

**YES!**

**PERV (Luka running after Chad) **

Nat's pov.

"So I'll just make my guest smile right. Not anything else" I raise my eyebrow. "Yep" Tamaki nods his head. "Fine. I'll start tomorrow. You alright with that?" I ask Kyoya it's obvious he's the boss behind the scenes. I made the band leave before me so I can arrange how our arrangement would work. My band and I play on theme days and I host every day after practice with the band. "

That should give us enough time to spread the word see you tomorrow Ms. Roberts." I feel around my pocket pulling out my Pocket watch. With a wolf holding a blade in its mouth a bird flying above it with an olive branch in its mouth . And a shield in the background the tree of life engraved on the shield. I smile opening it, I sweat drop. I won't have enough time to make dinner. I guess I'm stopping by the pizza shop. I'll call them when I'm out of the school to see what they want reception sucks in here. "That's a pretty watch Nat." I look down to see Honey. My eyes flicker in pain. "Thank you, it has been in my family sense king Arthur ruled." I say I knee down so I'm at his height so he can see a better.

"What do all the things on it mean?" I smile it obvious he's smarter than he looks but I'll entertain him. "The wolf is my family crest the blade in its mouth show that the Roberts are fierce both on the battle field and off. The bird means we are with harmony with the world and that no Robert will ever tell a lie. The olive branch means although we are fierce we only ever want true and eternal peace. The tree on the shield means that we are grounded and humble. Lastly the shield means that like our ancestor we will fight to the death protecting our people and family." I smile for once it was my real one the only people alive who ever seen it up close is the band and apparently honey.

"That's pretty Nat-Chan" his voice says sounding sweet. I freeze he was replaced with a little girl with brown eyes and blond hair with a stuffed tiger _"Your voice is really pretty Cuz you should sing more often." _I blink and honey was there again. Mori, Honey and I all walk out together. When we are a good distance I say "You know I'm okay with you being yourself around me there is no need to be quite or childlike" they stare at me.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." I walk outside to the parking lot. Limos. O whoevers out there kill me now. I take my iPhone out yes I have an iPhone why you might ask a gift sent from our fans who know someone in apple. I click Miku's number. "NAT WE NEEED FOOD" I hear everyone yell through the phone. "What do you guys want from the pizza place?" I huff out while I walk. "The usual." I hear a yell from everyone their voices harmonizing slightly.

"So a meat lovers calzone for Brian, half a cheese pizza for Chad, a vegan calzone for Rin, Hawaiian pizza for Sammy, A creaser salad for Luka, chicken salad for Miku, Eddie has half a cheese pizza, and Meikos spaghetti. And mine 10 piece hot wings and 3 slices of veggie pizza slices without olives. Mild chicken wings with extra ranch, and 4 things of bread sticks and a big thing of tiramisu for us all." I finish. They all yell yes as a reply.

-Skipping when she gets home-

I walk through the steel gates. Heading towards the Italian Villa styled home. I open the door. Don't ask how I managed to do that. "NATTIE" the group ran up taking food. The big horse dogs** (2 Great Danes) **great me. I pat their heads slowly. I than go downstairs to eat with my family.

-Everyone asleep accept Nat-

_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_And brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home _

**(Leaves from the vine adrisaurus) **

I sing the tune my mother sang to me when I was a child. I brush my hair. I look in the mirror. My arms bearing scars from training and that dam accident. If I had a normal life I might have been a little pretty at best, to think mom wanted me to fall in love like she and dad did. She was just a small town girl living in a lonely world and he was just a New York boy living just to find emotion. I recall the story I knew so well I felt like I was there.

**(here's the story from her mom and dad's point of view) **

Sophia's pov.

I'm jumping up and down in joy New York New York Medical School. I get to my dorm. After quite some time looking. The plain white walls with not one ounce of color. That's going to change. After I'm happy with my work I walk to the library to study not the one on campus what's the adventure in that?

I go to grab one of my favorite books. To kill a Mockingbird. When my hand touches the book it brushes against someone else finger tips. I turn to see a man my age with dark brown hair almost black and dark green eyes. "O um sorry" I stutter. "It's no problem you like it To kill a Mockingbird" he asks. "Yeah it's my favorite you" I ask I have a newfound confidence. "Mine to you want to talk about it not a lot of people really read here" I laugh. "'It's a library what else do ya'll do here." I ask. "You're not from here" his voice filled with curiosity. "Yeah a small town in Georgia, came here for school, it's pretty similar to Maycomb actually" He smiles. "Tell me about it"

Oliver's pov.

I'm finally back to the city from boot camp. I hail a cab to go to one of my favorite places the library. I go to the place where my favorite book is. To kill a Mockingbird. When my fingers brush a soft hand. I turn to see a beautiful girl with thick blond curls and blue eyes. "O um sorry" the girl says her voice soft and shy it had a slight accent. "Its' no problem you like it To kill a Mockingbird" I ask. She might be an English scholar or something forced to read it. "Yeah it's my favorite you" She asks in a newfound confidence. "Mine to you want to talk about it not a lot of people really read here" She laughs it was sounded like bells. "It's a library what else do ya'll do here" she defiantly isn't from hear. "You're not from here " I wonder where she's from. "Yeah a small town in Georgia, came here for school, it's pretty similar to Maycomb actually" her voice softened when she talked about her little town in Georgia. I couldn't help but smile at her. "Tell me about it."

**(Back to the present)**

Nat's pov.

Yep they met in a cheesy movie way. After mom got her degree she worked at a private practice and married pops then she got preggers with me. Dad got deployed a lot but they made it work. A part of me wished that for me a cheesy romantic story, but I knew I couldn't have that. Who would possibly fall in love with me. And image of Mori flashed through my mind. I shake the thoughts through my mind.

I than fall to sleep and let the night mares take me.

**(at school)**

I walk into class to have Honey jump into my arms. "Hi Honey" I smile at him. I dig into my bag and grab something that I hadn't made since before Emily died. Blondies. "Here it was my mom's recipe" His eyes get big. "Thanks Nat Chan" he take the box. I smile again. Suppressing the pain rising in my chest threating to spill. But like so many days I breath in smiling to make it seem convincing. Mori looks at me his face blank but his eyes puzzled. Dam he read me. I sit and day dream about a world where I still had my birth family.

-time skip on the power of the shadow proclamation-

I walk into the host club to see the guys standing in a pose. I couldn't help but grin at the stupidity of the members of the club I'm in. "Soooooooooo how dose this work do I just sit and talk with dudes" I tilt my head as I ask. "Yes now Nat- Senpie you stand next to Mori" I nod while walking to the spot. "Okay host lets do this."

The door opens "Welcome" the usual low harmony now had a higher voice as they all said welcome. Boys from year 1-4 all came in and girls to. I walked over to the station I was assigned yesterday.

"Hello umm I- I'm Hiroshi" A boy with shaggy brown hair sits down in front of me. "Hello, I'm Nat" I smile at him slightly. I notice him starring at a girl talking with Haruhi. I smile a little more. "You know she is very pretty." He looks at me and opens his mouth but closes it not knowing what to say . "My dad use to look at my mom like that. You should go talk to her, like my little cousin said take a risk or you might lose everything." He stares at me more. "Her name is Winery she and I have art together she is really nice." I nod leaving back in my chair. I see in the corner of my eye Winery was staring at us from across the room. "Well Hiroshi Winery seems to have similar feeling for you." We then sit and I listen to him talk about her he was head over heels. "I'll be right back Hiroshi excuse me"

I move to Haruhi's section. "You are Winery correct" I ask the girl turns to me and nods. "You seem found of Hiroshi" I'm blunt to the point. She blushes and try's to deny it. I feel my eyes soften at her _love _a simple word but I when I see it true undying love, I feel envious but I have to help. "You can't lie to me Winery go over there and talk to him I can promise you he feels the same way, I must say your love is blankly obvious. Enough to almost make me envious" she blushes and walks over to Hiroshi.

_Love by definition it means An intense feeling of romantic or sexual attraction. But for me I can only stare at it from a distance with one deadly sin in my heart Envy. _

**CHAPTER THREE… comment please. **


	4. Pain

**Hello Hello my darling readers I here with chapter four! This is how the story works I choose which episodes I wish to do in this fanfic and I do other time I make my own chapter. Sooooo tell me which episode you ever so dearly wish I might do it. Kyoya disclaimer.**

"**No It doesn't benefit me"**

"**Please Kyoya or I'll call Tamaki and say you're dying"**

"**She doesn't own us"**

"**Thank you" **

**PLEASE COMMET FAVORITE FOLLOW!**

Mori's pov.

Nat steps into class. Her hair laying on her shoulders. She wasn't wearing anything complicated just a simple white t-shirt and jeans. Honey jumps into her arms. I have to say I'm surprise she caught him. "Hi Honey" she smiles at him. She places him down with ease. "Here it was my mom's recipe." She has a box in here hands no doubt holding sweets. Honeys eyes widen. "Thanks Nat Chan" her eyes flicker in pain. She breaths in and out and smiles. Then takes her seat and just stares into the distance not caring about getting called on.

-time skip-

She stands next to me. I couldn't help but smile at her. I found myself starring at her instead of honey through the host club. I watched as she talked with the boy who was staring at the girl with Haruhi. As she talked with the girl she blushed and walked to the boy and they talked to the end of the club while Nat talked with the other girls. She was gorgeous I don't know why she just was.

Nat's pov.

"So Nat can you tell us something about yourself" Three guys were at my section. "Well I used to play in bars when before I met PR. Any way to pay the medical bills." They all go into fan boy mode. I look to see Mori staring at me we both get a light blush then turning away. I don't know what's about him. I stare back at the boys for them all in fan boy mode when Kyoya say "That's an end if you would like to become a staying member sign up now." Rolling my eyes I feel someone latch onto me.

"Those Blondies where really good Nat-Chan" I smile at him. "Thanks" His eyes twinkle for a second. That look so similar to her. Emily why was life so dam unfair? I can still see her eyes twinkle when I gave her the ballet slippers **(I don't dance I play guitar piano and sing and draw but I can't dance :[ )** She was so gifted but in one stupid payment I couldn't afford I lost her. Honey yawns. I pick him up. The other host seem shocked. By now this was almost second nature to me. Honey cuddles into my shoulder. "Hey Mori where does he usually sleep" I ask? He stares at me. I couldn't help but look at him his eyes dark brown most people probably think there black but they are so deep I can read him. He's an open book.

He shows me to a little bed. I gently put Honey down. I tuck him in gently. I ruffle his hair out of his face. "Can you sing me a lullaby Nat Chan" I feel a real smile creep on my face. "Sure Honey."

I hum the few notes before starting the only song Emily use to go to sleep to.

_Wandering child of the earth _

_Do you know just how much you're worth? _

_You have walked this path since your birth _

_You were destined for more _

_There are those who'll tell you you're wrong _

_They will try to silence your song _

_But right here is where you belong _

_So don't search anymore _

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking _

_A masterpiece still in the making _

_The blue in an ocean of grey _

_You are right where you need to be _

_Poised to inspire and to succeed _

_You'll look back and you'll realize one day _

_In your eyes there is doubt _

_As you try to figure it out _

_But that's not what life is about _

_So have faith there's a way _

_Though the world may try to define you _

_It can't take the light that's inside you _

_So don't you dare try to hide _

_Let your fears fade away _

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking _

_A masterpiece still in the making _

_The blue in an ocean of grey _

_You are right where you need to be _

_Poised to inspire and to succeed _

_You'll look back and you'll realize one day _

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking _

_A masterpiece still in the making _

_The blue in an ocean of grey _

_You are right where you need to be _

_Poised to inspire and to succeed _

_Soon you'll finally find your own way. _

His eye's drop down so he is in a deep slumber.

Haruhi's pov.

I watched as Nat Senpie picked up Honey. Mori and her stared at each other before they walk to his bed WAIT BED WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM. Dam rich bastards. If I didn't know them I would think they would be a family. The song she sang just held a certain depressing beautiful melody. She stands up after honeys fast asleep. Anyone who has half a brain can see her eyes held pain and sadness.

Mori pov.

Mitsukuni yawns. I'm about to pick him up to take him to his bed but Nat scoops him up in her arms. She has experience with kids or people his size. "Mori were does he usually sleeps" she ask. She looks at me her eyes. They were dark blue, like pools they almost sucked you up into them. She had so much pain in her eyes. I show her to his bed she places is him in the bed tucking him with usan-chan. Je asks for a lullaby and she complies. Each note she sang was defiantly beautiful. She finishes sweeping his bangs from covering his eyes. There was a sad smile on her face. I do wonder if she ever would really smile in front of me. A part of me may that a goal to see her smile for real just for once. For her to have pure happiness in her eyes without that flash of pain moments after. She heads home after a long Friday.

Tamaki's pov.

As soon as Nat away I saw Mori's eyes saddened slightly. "MEN we are going to Nat's house Kyoya lets go" My best friend nods his head as we drive to school.

Nat's pov.

I get home to the everyone. "Hey I'm home." I see Rin coming back with dead flowers throwing them in the trash. "Hi Nat I'm going to take the new flowers to the graves" I nod. I run my hand through my hair. "You ok boss" Chad walks from upstairs. "Yeah order Chinese guys you know what I want. I'll be downstairs." I walk downstairs to the workout room. I change into a sports bra and some shorts. That's when I tried again to forget everything. I will protect my family. I will be a perfect solider.

Rin's pov.

Nat walks down stairs slowly. The home phone rings Chad bounces to the phone. "Hello, O hi Kyoya o okay Rin unlock the gates there here" I move to the door and type in the code. After a few minutes a knock comes at the door. I open the door. "Hi Rin-Chan" I smile. "Hi hunny come in guys" they walk in I notice Mori looking around. "Well I got to put these flowers on the graves I'll be back" I wave and walk away.

Mori's pov.

"Well we were just going to order out but since Nat is the only one can cook worth a dam here you all can go down stairs and get her but um just scream something like food and she'll stop and come back" We all nod.

Nat's pov.

I finish stretching and a 100 military pull ups in record time. I replace my black wraps before going to the punching bag. Imagining everything everyone who ever made me hurt.

Mori's pov.

We get down stairs to see Nat punching a bag and kicking it every few rounds. Tamaki and everyone looked shocked. Before anyone can say anything. Nat does a move that I never seen anyone do she punched and kicked in the same movement. And the chain broke and the bag fell but before it can land on Nat's foot she doges it with a back flip landing in an advance karate stance which only 3rd degree black belts know. "Food." I say. She turns and sees me shocked.


	5. Death

**Okay guys here we are I am currently using my brothers laptop to write this. So I am risking my life gur help us all if he gets home early I'm screwed! Now let's hope that doesn't happen or I don't' even want to think about it. Heyyyyyyy Tamaki do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**I would love to! Musican216 does not own us. And we at Music in Mori's Heart will like to say… THANK YOU ( in order of 1****st**** review to most current) FanGirl22! THANK YOU Author Goddess! THANK YOU BleahGirl99! AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST THANK YOU IcanCyou! And can you can you really 0_0 THIS MUST BE NEKAZOUAHS WORK I'LL SAVE YOU HAHURI! **

**Ok maybe not the smartest idea having Tamaki thank you fruit loops(what I call my readers on the interweb). BUUUUUUUUUT every 5 chapter you will be thanked if you reviewed by a host or PR member I might even bring someone back from the dead. 0_o Well review on one of the chapters 5-10 and you will be thanked. Wow long intro why aren't you skipping this? Sersulsy skip it? Ok screw it go read the story dam it!**

Nat's pov.

"Food" I stare at him for a while. "Wow Nat-senpie we didn't know you had a big chest" The twins say together. I grow for a second before putting on a black button up shirt. Leaving it unbutton. "Well I'm going to cook dinner know." I walk up stairs with them behind me. I take my hair out of it pony tail letting it fall on my shoulders.

Mori's pov.

I never realized how many tattoos she had much less how many scars. "YO NAT" she ignores Chad and gets a wood spoon and whacks Chad on the head. "Chad why did you send them down you know the rules about the workout room, you're lucky I didn't make them Finnish my work out." She glares. "Boss you wouldn't make them. THEY WOULD DIE" she just nods her head. "yes I would now finish your chore while I make dinner entertain our guess." She says walking through doors which seem to lead to the kitchen.

"Does Nat-Chan not like us"(Guys I know he calls Honey Mitskuni but I'm lazy) Honey ask with gator tears. "No its just she is very strict on people walking in on her workout once Rin almost got a knife in between the eyes cause Nat is so in the zone she thinks it dangerous for us to go down there, seeing as she is a classified wepon by united nations, so Brian usually has to go down cause he is the only one to last a minute with her in a fight but he's cleaning the pool so I thought hey she wouldn't hurt you guys I mean she was just warming up" So he sends us down stairs when he knows where in danger. I don't want to think about it.

Nat's pov.

I chop up thee vegetables angry at myself. If they walked in any later then they did I would of not have been in the control I would have put them in danger. Some solider yeah dad taught me wonderfully. Guess I'm making fried chicken. I finish the batter and start frying it while I skin potatoes. They come into my house uninvited I might add and I am making them dinner. I finish with the chicken and the potatoes are boiling. Well I guess I have to bake something or another for honey. I make a strawberry chocolate layered cake. I've done it so many times I don't have a problem with making it anymore. I smile as I remember Em's 13 birthday.

I put the cake in the oven. I finish making a salad. I now just sit to finish the mashed potatoes. Well I guess after you make food for you whole family since you were 6 you get used to it. I smile thinking about all those nights.

-Time Skip-

I finish arranging the plates and from my years of watering I carry them out in ease. "IF YOU WANT FOOD COME" I scream. Everyone including the host club. Come and sits down. I put my salute saying the honors of a solider before eating in silence. "Is there a reason you came here" I raise an eyebrow. "Nope we just wanted to come here." Honey says cheerily. "I close my eyes for a second. Todays the anniversary. The day I ran out of money. The day _she _died. "Well Honey there's a cake in the refrigerator enjoy it. I'll see you guys Monday I have somewhere to go. Goodnight PR." I walk in the kitchen and grab some scotch not Russian scotch just hard core scotch. I then grab a bouquet of white carnations and some pink carnations **(white carnations means sweet and innocence pink carnations means I'll never forget you). **I walk out till I get to the 3 graves that lie under the willow. Rin put flowers on each grave across the yard except Em's grave. It starts to rain into a total down pore. I sit down putting the flowers down and open the scotch. Allowing the poison to go down my throat.

Mori's pov.

"You guys came at a bad day it's the anniversary of Emily's death the one day Nat allows herself to be weak" Sam says sadly looking down. I stand up. "It poring down out there is it safe to be out there." Tamaki says asking worryingly. I walk outside. I see Nat crying and having scotch in her right hand. I walk up to her taking the scotch from her. "I don't cry" Nat says. She drank more than half a thing of scotch and she's not even slurring. "You can cry now Nat" And that's how I spend the rest of my time with Nat in my arms. It stops raining and I carry her sleeping form inside. "Where does she sleep" Chad leads me upstairs to her room.

I tuck her in. When I get up to leave. She grabs my arm. "Don't leave me please don't leave me again" I cradle her till I myself feel my eyes drop.

Honeys pov.

"I happy that Takashi is starting to care for someone else." I say smiling. As we all start at the 2 sleeping bodies.

? Pov.

I stare to see bumblebee in a bed with a unknown man. Did I really miss that much of her life.

**Sorry for short chapter but hoped you enjoyed it. My name is Musican216 hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
